This Means War
by Ars Silentium
Summary: If you want a water-fight with the Dissidia cast, I can guarantee you, it won't be normal...
1. Zidane's idea

Hey 'sup people? Yeah, new story, weird plot, or no plots, but enjoy!!

Warning: made by ME (OOC, maybe bad in some ways I don't know how)

Just so you know, I have never ever played any of Final Fantasy main series games(Weird, someone who barely knows them writes about them). But research can be my friend! Tell me if you notice anything out of character, unless I tell you it's really like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia! (Wish I did though)

Oh, and if I copied, I am sorry; inspired by the water-fight I had with my friends and some Dissidia stories.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**I POV**

Just watching that bundle of so-called 'fun' suddenly smiling and grinning at me gives me goose-bumps, in every aspect possible. Zidane, what are you thinking?

I voice my thoughts

"What do you think?" he said, smirking, tail swaying.

"Suggest anything related to stealing and we're doing something else."

His smirk turned into a sudden scowl, "Do you really think I am that much of a thief that I'd actually force all of you to come with me, go to Alexandria and steal Gyshal Greens and what not?!"

"So you were thinking about that…"

"I was not!"

"Then what were you thinking?"

His little frown changed again, into a bigger grin

"I was thinking, a water-fight!"

"A water-fight would be AWESOME!" I heard Tidus scream from behind "Where are we gonna stay?!"

"Calm down Tidus, we are still not sure everyone wants to."

**X POV  
**

What?! We have to wait for approval?! Come on, it's JUST a water-fight! What could possibly go wrong?! It's not like anyone's gonna drown or anything!

"…Fine." I said with a huff, geez, it's a harmless idea! But, it's true not everyone is okay with a water-fight, so I pray that no one would say otherwise. Then again, nobody gets killed in water-fights, just spells related to water.

But Warrior of Light doesn't believe so; I'll just be patient and argue with him if I have to later.

**VI POV  
**

"A water-fight…? Ano sa…" I had to think a while, water-fights really aren't one of the things I am fond of, but I heard they're fun, so maybe I'll just try. There's a first time for everything, right?

"O-okay, I'll go, I am just a bit nervous…" Said I, looking down a bit, blushing

"Come on! What's there to be nervous about?" I heard Zidane ask; I jerk my head upwards, as a reaction, and blush more.

"I-I am th-the only girl… here… surrounded by men…" I said, my voice was getting softer and my face was getting warmer.

"Oh yeah."

"Tina, we're your friends! You don't have to be so shy! If anyone attacks you, I'll protect you, okay?" Although it can sometimes be embarrassing being protected by Onion Knight, I appreciated the gesture and patted his cute onion-shaped helmet.

I just hope I won't change into Esper-form

**VIII P.O.V**

Hmm… a water-fight… what have I got to lose, I'll join anyway, so that Zidane, Butz and Tidus won't bug me about it.

"I'll join just for the heck of it…"

"…I was really thinking we had to break into an argument and try to convince you to join… I guess there's no need for that…" That chocobo-lover, Butz, said.

"If you were looking forward to it, I can take back what I said and then we can break into an argument."

"No, no, forget I said anything, please…!"

"On second thought, what's the point of a water-fight?"

"Oh COME ON Squall! Join already!"

We broke into an argument.__

**IX P.O.V**

Ugh… A little break from Rusty's little over-protectiveness for Dagger is just the miracle I've wanted, aside from getting married to her. I wonder who my moving target should be…

Uh oh, Light saw me grin evilly.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked turning his head, meeting with my eyes

"What's it to ya?" I shot back, one reason I don't really like Light is that he reminds me of Rusty, especially all the unnecessary armor, he would be so much better without it.

"Well, I was just wondering,"

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out, Rusty!" Oh my god, did I just blurt that out?

"What?"

"Uh, I mean- uh… nothing, really… nothing." That was a close one, or did he really hear it?

"…" He stayed silent just looking at me, which gave me goose-bumps.

"What are you looking at?"

"Why do you want to know?"

If this is Light's brand of comedy, no wonder people are always so serious around him.

**III P.O.V**

Why doesn't Squall want a water-fight? It's fun, or so I've heard. Maybe I should join in and help Butz.

"Squall, it's fun! Maybe you should try it then you can decide whether you like water-fights or not." I said interrupting Squall and his comeback.

"Yeah! At least try it! Maybe you'd smile then!" Butz teased about his inability to smile often.

"What is up with you and me smiling?!" Squall said in a tone near a scream.

"Higher Squall! Make your tone higher! So we can finally hear you scream!" My partner said 'encouragingly'.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then smile so we will never bother you about it then!" I said

"Then is there a third choice?"

"Well… The third choice is cry," Butz said smirking "do you want that choice?"

"No way, Butz"

"I am just kidding, the third choice is join, and no none-of-the-above."

"Fine, fine, I'll join. But you shall NEVER bug me about this ever again."

"Deal!" Me and Butz cried in unison.

Now, I really hope this is gonna be fun like Zidane and Tidus make it out to be!

**V P.O.V**

Haha! We got Squall to join! This is so awesome! Now, everything would be perfect if Cloud would join too.

"Hey Cloud! Ya wanna join?" I hope he says yes!

"…"

"…Cloud?"

"…What?"

"Are you gonna join?"

"Hmm… Maybe"

"Definite answer please!"

"I'll go if everyone else is."

"It's still not definite!"

"It will be if you ask everyone else first."

"Why can't you think for yourself?"

"Because if I did, my answer would be no, but knowing you, Zidane and Tidus you'd bug me about it. I don't want that."

"…" He has a point. If he said no, he's in for a whining orchestra. Very smart Cloud, very, very smart.

Wait, so, me, Zidane, Tidus, Tina, Onion Knight and Squall are going while Cloud, Light, Cecil, and Frionel aren't sure yet, as far as I know… Wow, I really hope-

"All right fine I am going." Cloud suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Really?!" I was in major disbelief.

"Accept it before I take it back." He said turning his head away.

Yes! 7 people are going! This is SO gonna work!

**VII P.O.V**

All I really want is a break from delivery and all that. Come to think of it, Butz would usually say 'Why?!' or something. At least-

"Just curious, but what made you say so?" Butz said, what lie can I tell him? It's quite embarrassing telling him I am a delivery boy and what not.

"…Because."

"Because?"

"Because… I want Squall to be my moving target." Wait, hold up, that was stupid, oh well, what's done is done.

"Cool! I want him to be my moving target too! We'll shoot him together with water-guns!"

"What?!" I heard Squall from behind Butz.

"It's just water-guns, Squall!"

"Still, I don't like people shooting me with water-guns." Squall shot back.

"Haha, Squall, it's just water! Or are you afraid of water?" Butz teased

"Butz, SHUT UP." He said threateningly, pointing his gun-blade towards Butz.

"Fine, fine, I'll keep my mouth shut."

Wait a minute; I don't have swimming trunks…

**IV P.O.V**

Ah… a water-fight? I am not sure Rose would really want me wet… but I can't let them down either… what to do, what to do?

"How about you Cecil?"

"Wha-? Who me?"

"Yeah! Are you going or not?"

"Um… I don't know…"

"SAY YES DAMN IT!!! SAY YES!" I heard Zidane

"YEAH!! SAY YES! SAY YES! SAY YES!" Butz and Tidus started chanting

"Cecil, ah… what do you think is best?" Tina said, who happened to appear right beside me.

"Yes, don't let they're screams get in your way, Cecil" Warrior of Light said, with Frionel nodding his head in agreement.

I honestly didn't know what to choose, Zidane, Butz and Tidus say yes, Tina, Warrior of Light and Frionel say to choose what I think is right, but, which was that? I didn't-

"Please say yes, Cecil!"

"Alright I'll join!!" I immediately said.

Onion Knight is the great un-equalizer.

**II P.O.V**

A water-fight would be nice… I heard they're fun. Just imagine what it's like in a water-fight…

"Frionel, what about you?"

"I'll join"

"That's another one!"

I didn't bother looking who asked me that, I was busy thinking.__

**I P.O.V**

I guess we're going to have a water-fight.

"Now, where are we going to stay, like what Tidus asked."

"We could go to my world and stay there, near a pool, or in my house." Cloud said, which is odd, he usually never offers anything.

"Your house? You're kidding right? Why would we want to stay in your house?" Zidane said, gloved hands on waist.

"After some turn of events, my house turned into a pool, a Lifestream pool." He replied blankly

"Care to explain?" Zidane said, with the same position.

**VII P.O.V**

They have got to be kidding; I can't explain something that could take hours explaining. I'll make it as brief as possible.

(1 hour later…)

**IX POV**_**  
**_

… I have never seen Cloud this talkative before. He just kept on yapping on and on about Sephiroth, Jenova, SOLDIER, his best-friend, Zack and blah and blah and blah.

I am starting to think he should do this more often. I am just confused, really, really confused.__

**VII P.O.V**

… Weird…

**VI P.O.V**

Cloud has a complicated story… My past wasn't so complicated, sigh, I pity him…

A SOLDIER sounds pretty cool though, and all the…'machineries' and all. It's very interesting…

"Cloud… that's such a complicated story…" I said, astounded.

"I know right?! I don't think I can process all that!" Butz exclaimed

"Then don't" Cloud plainly said "if you can't, don't"

**II P.O.V**

I don't think I got half of what he said. I'll just pretend I smile and wave Firion, just smile and wave…

"What are you doing?" I heard Squall say

"Uh… smiling and waving…?"

"Cut it out, it's freaky…" The little monkey was giving me a 'you're-weird' look.

**IV P.O.V**

Lifestream water… Jenova… Meteor… uh… what!?

**I P.O.V**

…

**III P.O.V**

Ugh… head… hurts… so much… **лук****... wait what does that mean?**

**X P.O.V**

Um…what?

**VII P.O.V**

Silence. What is everyone thinking, I wonder? They're silent. I bet they're really confused. Just look at their faces

"Back to the subject… where are we going to stay?" Light interfered.

"Let's just… go to the ocean, I-I don't wanna see Cloud's house…" Onion Knight said

"Okay then, we'll go with Onion Knight's suggestion."

"You know, I have a name."

"Really? I never knew that…" Tidus said in astonishment

"You guys can call me Luneth!" he said happily.

"Okay, then we'll stick with Luneth. So the ocean it is. Zidane, this water-fight… how does it go?" Light said with a blank face.

He doesn't know what a water-fight is…

**IX P.O.V**

What?! He doesn't know what a water-fight is?! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH-

"Zidane, why are you snickering…?" Light interrupted my mental-giggling fit.

"It's nothing really… but basically, we playfully fight each other with things used for shooting water, like a bucket, a water-gun, yeah, stuff like that…"

"Okay, which ocean?"

"Wait, why ocean? Why not a pool?" Squall said

"Fine, which pool?"

It's a good thing we decided to plan a day ahead, it's already the end of the day. Hey I wonder what Dagger's doing, oh wait, she's queen now, so should I call her 'Your Majesty' and all that or just call her by her name, she is a queen and all, but we're like, a couple so I am pretty-

"Okay then, we'll go there, but I will not do anything." Light's voice made me snap out of my thoughts of Dagger

"Then what's the point of going there?" I asked glaring a bit at Light; he's always the one disturbing me

"For the sake of everyone's happiness, I am fine just watching all of you run around and doing nothing evil…" He said blankly, like he always does

"So, where again?"

"You weren't listening, were you?" Cecil said "It's in Cloud's world."

"But I thought Onion-"

"Luneth!"

"Okay fine, I thought LUNETH didn't want to go to Cloud's world…" I said emphasizing his 'name'

"Where were you for the past 30 seconds?!" Butz said "He said it's fine, you should really listen more…" he said giving me that 'I-am-teasing-you' look.

"Butz, PLEASE, do NOT give me that look it's too creepy…!"

"It creeps me out too…" Luneth said shuddering

"Ahaha… ah, Butz, um… aha… please… it's quite-…" Tina said forcing a smile, you know, aside from Dagger, Tina has also ca-

"So anyways, all of you would have to prepare and all, so go forth to your own world and proceed to the designated place."

I so want to kill that Warrior of Light, always disturbing me and my thoughts… Anyways, I can get my unexpected revenge on him tomorrow BWAHAHA-

"Zidane why are you laughing?"

"It's nothing…" I did a full scale glare at him, I felt like I was burning a big-

"Oh, alright."

I am so gonna kill him

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It's like, all my stories with Zidane in it, ends with him. Pretty weird…

His P.O.V is also the longest, I am gonna make it even and concentrate on everyone else's P.O.V for the next chapter.

Chapter 2 coming as soon as possible.


	2. Where am I gonna find a watergun?

I'll make it short, sweet and straight to the point.

Warning: a bit OOC, my facts may not be straight.

Disclaimer: Do not, but hopefully will, own Final Fantasy

Presenting Chapter 2

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**II P.O.V**

Oh wow, I wonder what everyone looks like in swimming trunks… except for Tina.

Come to think of it, I don't know where to get a water-gun, where are the others gonna get theirs?

…

Hey, it's a wild rose, maybe I'll take a few minutes resting…

**VIII P.O.V**

At this point, I am so close to wishing for some time-compression. Where in the world am I supposed to find a water-gun? This pisses me off; I'll just get a bucket and dump water on everyone…

Yeah like that would work.

Wait, why am I so motivated to find a water-gun that I'd actually wreck half my house looking for one…?

Hey, wait a minute; did I even buy a water-gun? Geez, all that flipping couches over and opening cabinets was all for nothing…

…

I swear I bought a water-gun…

**IX P.O.V**

I am gonna bring a bucket and a gigantic water-gun, wait, where am I gonna get water-gun?

Is Garnie-hunny even gonna like me wet? What am I thinking, of course she doesn't.

…or does she?

**VII P.O.V**

I just hope Tifa doesn't find me here… in some kiddie toy store… looking for something kiddie like a water-

"Cloud? What are you doing here?" I heard the familiar voice and cringed a bit.

"Nothing, really…" I replied coolly, turning to face her with the straight, blank face she said I always had

"You always give everyone that ice-cold, blank expression; you should smile, like you did when you were in the church with all the children there!" Tifa said; hand on waist and the other held up with a finger pointed up, like she's playfully scolding me.

"Wait, you saw that?" I said, a bit surprised

"Everyone did! Ask Yuffie, she was asking me if you liked smiling for no reason before!" she giggled a bit

"Well, I kinda saw Aerith and Zack and they were saying that…" I trailed off, seemingly staring into space.

"Oh… that answers that…" She said, seemingly finding interest in the little Moogle doll that was displayed beside her

"You like the Moogle doll?" I asked, taking 1 step closer to her.

"It is cute…" she giggled and patted the big red nose "I especially like the nose."

"Want to buy it? I'll pay for it…" I said… I never realized my sword was still with me.

"What?! No, no need, really!" she said, gesturing in weak defense

"Well, you seem to like it quite a lot…" I said, I started staring at the doll

"Cloud, I'd look like a kid!" Tifa said, trying to stop me.

"Isn't that what you are, deep, deep down?" I teased, smirking

…Did she just blush?

**VI POV  
**

*sigh* Where am I going to find a water-gun or anything I can use like it…

Spell-casting isn't an option…

Maybe Setzer has a water-gun, I heard him say something about an alternate world or something and maybe he managed to get his hands on a few water-guns. I walked all the way to his place, I didn't land far anyway.

"Ah, um, Setzer-kun? Are you here?" I ask, wondering into a random casino, I made sure to keep my voice low yet within hearing distance, a few men looked up at me… among them was Setzer.

"Tina? What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked up to me, I could tell he was surprised

"Setzer-kun, can we talk outside…?" I asked shyly, like it was the first time I saw him.

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"Not really, I was just wondering about that alternate world you talk about every now and then…" I was coiling my hair with my finger

"…I never told you about this alternate world I think you think I know about…" He said quite blankly, it reminded me of Cloud

"Okay, so maybe I eavesdropped when you were talking to yourself…" I said sheepishly.

He sighed, "It's not really like you to eavesdrop on your friends and allies…" he said

"Yeah, I know, but, does that alternate world have water-guns?" I asked, seemingly desperate, I did want to experience a water-fight.

"Quite a few, why?" Setzer said, blankly, again. He seems a bit annoyed at the fact that I eavesdropped on him.

"Well, me and my friends are going to have a water-fight…" I said shyly, we never bothered walking outside.

"You guys never told me about this! Why didn't you tell me?! Aren't we friends?!" He asked, in a tone near a shout

"No, no! I am not talking about Celes and the others; I am talking about my friends who you've never met before…!" I was trying to calm him down "So, did you get your hands on some?" I asked when he breathed a small sigh of somewhat relief.

"Yeah, a few, like around three, they're pretty big too." He said thinking a bit.

"Can I borrow them, Setzer-kun?" I asked, I put my hands behind my back and took a half-step forward.

"Well… I'll have to teach you how to use them…" he said rubbing the back of his head

"That's okay; um… start a bit later…?" I just knew he wanted to gamble more

"Very well." He calmly said, as he started to walk back to where he was sitting

"Thanks a lot, Setzer-kun!" I said as I happily walked away

I wonder what the others are doing

**VII P.O.V**

Bah, this world doesn't have water-guns, geez. What do I have to do? Dance stupidly in front of people?! Where's Ultemicia's castle again?

…

Pfft, I don't think that witch is there, where was that portal to that alternate world again? Maybe THEY have some water-guns, how come I never bothered checking?

… Where did my gun-blade go? Shit, did I lose it?!

"Squall, I found your gun-blade…" I heard the familiar voice of Rinoa from behind me

"Uh… Thanks, Rinoa…"

She raised her finger… that trademark sign of request, "May I know why you would leave your gun-blade like that?" she said smiling.

"I just… uh…" I didn't know what to say,

"And why are you heading towards Ultemicia's castle, hm?"

"Okay, okay, I admit it, my other-worldly friends wanted a water-fight and I joined. Okay?"

"So, Squall decided to have some fun now?"

"Please, don't rub in, I joined because if I said no, they'd tackle me to the ground and choke me until I say yes."

"You're doing a few people a favor, you know?"

"How is that?"

"Have you ever stopped to consider that if you join, they might actually see you smile?"

"I have three people teasing me about how I don't smile, I don't want anymore."

"Aw, but Squall! You simply MUST smile someday!"

Ugh, Rinoa has joined Butz' side, I sighed

**II P.O.V**

I like the smell of wild roses, they smell so nice and… rose-y… I smile at the thought of it, a world of wild roses

I smile happily as I held a rose in front of my face; it reminds me of those rebel days… I sigh in content, but all that is ruined by one thing, and one thing only, the question:

Where am I going to get a water-gun?

I let go of the rose, and stare into space in much horror, "What am I gonna do…?" I say to myself weakly,

"I could always borrow a water-gun, but from who? I don't have any knowledge on where to get one! What am I gonna do?!"

Hey, take it easy, take it easy, just smell the flowers and think…

**IX P.O.V**

Steiner… I just know he's gonna ask why I am sneaking around the castle, and rummaging through everything. He's gonna say something like, 'Zidane, what are you doing? Sneaking around the castle, this is your home! Do you not remember? It was such a beautiful-'

I heard the exact same words behind me.

"Steiner, I get it, seriously, if I sneak around the castle it means I want to, okay? Just-just take a chill-pill man." Wait, where did I get the term, 'chill-pill', I- Wait a darn second, I got that from Vivi!

"Chill-pill…? Oh, is that a thief-term? What does it mean?" He asked innocently

"It means to, uh, um… chill-lax…?" Vivi teaches me such weird phrases. Where does he get all of it?

"Chill-lax…? What does that mean…?

"Hey look! It's General Beatrix! Go, make-out with her or something!!"

"Beatrix?! Where?!"

"Go get her tiger!"

I ran away and Steiner went clanking to the direction I pointed at. I never knew he could be that gullible. Oh well,

Now where's that water-gun?


	3. The things we do for a nice waterfight

Warning: OOC!! A bit, though, just a bit… or a lot…

Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia, if I did, Kuja and Zidane would have a karaoke contest against Squall and Cloud, but that's just me! =D

Okay, extra long chapter for the nice people who support me, may it be secretly or they announce it to the world. Plus, I was bored. Anyways, presenting chapter 3! Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**IX P.O.V**

As I was rummaging through one of the castle's big, gigantic closets, I flinch and shiver. I feel something bad coming, or at least, unexpected. I continue, but the words, "Kuja", "water-fight" and "same" came through my mind. I shiver again

"Man, I gotta go to Vivi…" and I sprinted towards the castle gates, ignoring Steiner's pathetic scream. Jumping out the doorway, I sprinted more around a few houses, screaming "VIVI?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" People looked at me weirdly…

The things I do just to get a water-fight…

**VI P.O.V**

Hmm…? I feel cold, despite the warm weather.

"Fire…" I whisper to the wind, fire appearing in my palm. "So warm…" I mutter as I place it as close to me as possible without getting burned; closing my eyes, I breathed a sigh of contentment. But I reopen them when I hear rustling in the nearby trees.

"Dare?" I ask – no, demand, facing the trees, getting ready to cast a powerful spell or bring out my sword. The trees and bushes kept rustling, "Dare?!" I demand once more. Getting ready to fight, clenching the handle of my sword.

"It's just me, Tina." It was Setzer, thankfully

"Setzer-kun!" I sigh, in relief "You scared me half to death!"

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to, come on, let's go." He said, stretching out his hand, I take it with no hesitation

"Hai!"

**I P.O.V**

Hmm… I am sure everyone wants me to participate, especially that Zidane, the pink, fluff ball. I do wonder why he does that… Turn into a pink fluff ball… I nearly fell down and laugh, inwardly. I remember when Tina first saw it, she giggled, a lot, and Butz fell to the floor...

_Flashback:_

"_Butz… what are you laughing about?" Zidane demanded, tapping his foot and arms crossed, still in his pink-glowing form. He had that look of disapproval and disappointment._

"_Zidane… pfft..! Y-You're-"_

"_Pink?" he said, cutting him off_

"_Pfft… y-yes…!" Bartz was coiled up on the floor in laughter, regaining his composure, he stood up, yet, still laughing a bit._

_*SMACK!!*_

_I saw everyone's eyes widen in surprise, after all, it isn't everyday you see a pink, furry figure slap someone taller than him across the face like that. Butz was silenced and was completely amazed._

"_Holy cow Zidane! What a bitch-slap!" He said, hand on his cheek, which is now, seemingly red, the shape of the hand was marked on his own face_

"_Want more?" He asked, preparing his hand "I'll make it more painful" he threatened, lifting his hand, tail still, he looked so much like a girl. Zidane even had the expression of those pissed-off women…_

"_No thanks!" He answered quickly, backing away slowly_

_Flashback end_

If I am not mistaken, Butz still had that mark there…

**X P.O.V**

Sigh… Where am I gonna find a water-gun? Maybe that alternate world has some… I'll go there right now! Where was that portal again? Must be in that beach…

What if Yuna sees me?

Okay, I have to creep slowly and carefully… quietly… check if anyone is there and jump into the water… I peek from the rock, slowly, as far away as possible, and there was someone there, alright.

Yuna must like that place, doesn't she? Oh well, can't be helped, I'll just watch her and see what happens…

**III P.O.V**

Hmm… where am I gonna get a water-gun?! Sigh… I feel so helpless… NO! An Onion Knight should never feel helpless! I'll just see if I can find some in other worlds, maybe from Zidane!

But, where am I gonna find the portal… sigh… I can only find Cloud's and Squall's… maybe they have, I'll go check!

**II POV  
**

I was briskly walking along the road, when I suddenly fell somewhere, I don't know how, but I fell, and as I tried to get a grip on something, I was in a totally different world… the buildings were gray and black, everything was dull, no lively colors, not much of flowers either… Where am I, anyway?

"Frioniel? Why are you here?"

I turned around, and I saw Cloud, in black, it matched perfectly with everything.

"Cloud, this is your world? Wow, talk about dull…"

"… Okay, anyways, you have to get out as soon as possible."

"Why?" Is he THAT anti-social? Wow, what a loner!

"Because, before I called your name, I was miles away and I spotted you." He said, pointing at me with a blank face, like always "You're so colorful in your clothes; you're like a rainbow-light in the middle of a room filled with darkness…"

"That just emphasizes the fact of how dull it feels here…" I scanned the place for a brief moment, "anyways, you have an extra water-gun? I can't find any…"

And at that moment, he handed me a big, colorful, thing. "This is a water-gun?" I am completely clueless about these things, and after I said that, he grabbed it back and said:

"This…" he put his hand on some kind of small lever, "is called a trigger, you push your finger downwards on the trigger like this," he continued, pushing down what he called a trigger, and water shot out like an arrow from the other end. "If you push the trigger like that," he said, making me turn my attention away from the end, "water comes out through the other end, okay? That's how you work a water-gun." He finished.

"So… that's how you work water-guns work…" I kept staring at it with such wonder, and I caught that sound of muffled laughter from Cloud, "…What? It's my first time seeing one." I glared at him, and despite the smile that cracked on his face, he still had quite the blank look.

"Pfft… It's… it's nothing…" still trying to hide his emotions

"I always wondered how Squall worked his weird sword…" I remembered the things he pulled off with that gunblade… "So… interesting…" I mused… seemingly staring into space, I heard more muffled laughter from Cloud… what you'd least expect from him. "I know I sound completely stupid to you, but I am sure everyone else would react like this."

"Pfft… yeah… sure… Squall's gunblade, by the way… it vibrates… or something like that… pfft…" and he finally broke, covering his mouth and turning away from me, laughing as quietly as possible, leaving the water-gun in my hands, "Oh… ow… my spleen hurts…" I heard him say, the poor guy…

"Anyways, I am going now, I think I should leave you to your temporary-happiness..." I said, backing away slowly, "I already broke your spleen anyway."

And then I left, going back to my own, colorful world… I wish everyone was with me to see Cloud laugh that hard, oh well, their loss.

**V POV  
**

Hmm… where am I going to find a water-gun…? Sigh… none here, maybe I can wonder in the other worlds and see if they have some there! Yeah, that would definitely work, that is if I found one. I sigh again; I was deep in my thoughts when suddenly I heard Boco scream "KWEH!"

"Hm? Yes Boco, what is it?" I turned to face my most trusted friend, Boco, he always travels with me anywhere and everywhere. Always there for me, Boco can never let me down!

"Kweh kweh!" he chirped looking at me innocently

"Boco, I am not worried about anything!"

"KWEH!" He screeched

"Oh fine! I admit it; I can't find any water-guns and I need some…" I sighed, turning my gaze to the tree in front of us, "or at least a substitution…"

"Kweh, kweh kweh k-kweh kweh! Kweh kweh"

"Boco! Bad, bad chocobo! NEVER think naughty thoughts like that! Bad, bad Boco! You're too innocent to think those! Now, promise me you'll never say that AGAIN! Clear on the deal?" I stretched my hand out, and Boco lifted his foot up and let me shake it.

"K-kweh!"

"No buts, Boco! We shaked on it!"

What a naughty, naughty chocobo. Silly Boco, I can't use that as a substitution! I wonder how everyone else is doing…

**IX POV  
**

"Vivi, not that I hate you, but… why are you still alive?" I ask, as he handed me all these water-guns and stuff from his house… everything was piling on my hands, half of what he gave to me are things I don't even need, or know. "And what is this?! Seriously! It has an annoying sound and I am scared of breaking it in half when ever I flip it open."

"They call that a cellphone, Zidane! And I feel your pain, man, I hate that annoying ringtone." He said, still rummaging in his closet which seemed small but is in fact big, insanely big. "And don't worry about breaking it! It's almost unbreakable!" He turned to face me "But if you happen to do so, I won't be mad; I have other less annoying ones." He said, pointing to the back.

"How the hell do you know these things, Vivi?!" I was astonished, and since when do you put "man" in the middle of sentences?! How the heck did he get a "cellphone" anyway?!

"I just do… and, I don't know why I am still alive, but I am!" he said happily, turning back to the closet.

"Vivi…?" I caught his attention "you seriously need to teach me all these…"

"No prob, dawg." He said, waving his hand in dismissal.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes a bit, "Did you just call me a dog?"

"No," he said smoothly "I said dawg, emphasis on the "w", Zidane." He said putting his little stubby arms on his "waist". He turned back to the closet, "Oh, there it is!" and he brought out a BIG ass water-gun and all its glory.

"Holy-"I dropped everything I had on my hands, "VIVI! Where the hell did you get THAT?!" I pointed at the water-gun, it was so BIG! I could fall from holding it! It was just so… BIG. "How in the world can it even fit in your closet?!"

"Some things are better unanswered, Zidane," He said, turning to the gun he held from under, "this puppy is a fine one! Shoots far and is powerful as hell!" he said, gesturing like so.

My jaw felt like it was on the floor, "Whoa…" I shook my head in disbelief, "hey…can I borrow the other water-guns?" I asked, pointing to the ground with all the weird things I didn't know existed and a few water-guns.

"Sure Zidane! You are my friend after all." He said, "But, good luck carrying them, they can be pretty heavy!" He warned, walking towards me to give me the water-gun that I doubt I can manage with all the other ones…

When he set it on my 2 out-stretched arms, I nearly fell alright. "Holy cow Vivi! How can you carry this?!" I said, trying to balance myself.

"Oh, you get used to it…" and I saw his eyes widen, "Zidane, don't touch-!"

*BBRRRIIIINNGGG!!!*

"GAH!" I fell, with the heavy water-gun—with a hell a lot of water—dropped on me, particularly, my face, "Ooh… my nose…! I think it's bleeding… what the heck was that ear-torturing thing-ie majig?" Pointing at the red, thing

"It's an alarm clock, as people called it in the other world… it's for waking people up…" his voice trailed off, helping me get up and prop the water-gun somewhere where it won't hit people in the face.

"I am starting to think it's for making people go deaf…"

**VII POV  
**

I was innocently wondering in Edge, remembering my last fight with Sephi-boy…I do wonder where Tifa got that term… suddenly the random words: "Advent" "Children" "water-fight" "puppies" "kittens" "blue" "wings" "Sephiroth" "messing" "with" "you" and "again" came through—

…

Sephiroth uses telekinesis? I never knew he could do— why am I not stopping, hey, hey! Hold up! There's a lamp—

*WHAM!*

"Cloud! Are you alright? Your nose is bleeding, sheesh! Why'd you bump into a lamp post?!" Yuffie happened to be there, "Talk about careless! I thought I told you to always watch where you go!" She playfully scolded me, like Tifa.

"It's nothing, Yuffie… I just had a rough night and… I decided to hit a lamp post to wake me up…?" That was random, really, really random, it's unlike me, a lot. Yuffie pulled of the "You-are-so-weird-Cloud" look, a mixture between "I-am-surprised-at-you" and "I-was-SO-expecting-that".

I stare at her as she continued to look at me weirdly, "Plus," I continued, "you never told me that, Yuffie."

Sephiroth is pretty good at telekinesis if that's what he's—wait, hold up, my hand… why am I holding my ha-

*SMACK!*

"Cloud? Are you sure you're okay? No need for mental hospitals?" she asked, pulling of the "You-are-so-crazy-in-the-eyes-of-many-people-right-now-Cloud" look in her eyes…

"Yes, I am— why am I--?"

"Cloud! What're you—"

*WHAM!*

The words: "Isn't" "this" "fun" "Cloud" "yes" "I" "am" "using" "telekinesis"… I knew it… The bastard… this is gonna be a LONG day… more words came through my mind, they were: "I" "learned" "while" "you" "were" "with" "the" "Cosmos" "warriors"

"Cloud-! Oh, I give up!" and I saw her leave before I hit the wall and everything turned black.

**V P.O.V**

"Hey, where am I?" I asked this… giant, human-sized rat wearing red, she was with her boyfriend, I think… I am not really sure, but by the sound of the rat-wearing-red's voice, it's a girl, and by the sound of the other one, it's a guy… or… I could be wrong and the one wearing red is a guy, the other is a girl, or both of them are—I'll just ask for their names, things are easier that way, Butz!

"You are in Burmecia…" The rat in red replied, "Where are you heading, anyways?" she tilted her head.

"Oh, um… I am not really sure, actually…" I said, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly "anyways, what're your names?" I asked, looking at them straight in the eyes… or hats…

"My name is Freya," the red rat said, gesturing like so, "and this is Sir Fratley" she said, referring to the other, human-sized rat.

"Wait a minute! Where did I hear that name again…?" I closed my eyes, trying to remember, and Zidane's perky voice went through my mind, saying "_And I have a giant rat-friend who thinks life is a double-edged sword and what not, her name's Freya and she's a pretty talented dragoon!_" And it hit me; I was in Zidane's world!

"So you're Freya! You're friends with Zidane right?!"

"Um… yes, why? You're looking for him? He's all the way in Alexandria; you have quite a long way to go if you're looking for him…"

"Well that's sad! Cause I am looking for him…"

"You need an airship," She said calmly, "but, we don't exactly have some right now…"

"Does a chocobo do any good?" I asked, tilting my head a bit as I pet Boco's back.

"You can try, it depends, can he fly or walk over water?" I couldn't tell what she was thinking; her hat was blocking her face.

"Well, me and Boco can work miracles!" that being said, I hopped onto Boco's feathery back and told him to run like he never did before, I held onto his neck and back like my life depended on it—which it did—he ran so fast!.

"Wait! I haven't—"I heard her shout,

"No, I am fine, really!" and I continued on with Boco until we couldn't be seen again. You have to admit, he ran REALLY fast! 5 minutes later, and we were in some other place, and it seemed sandy and what not… and then, I made a shocking realization…

"Boco?"

"Kweh?" he replied, still running like never before.

"Do you know where Alexandria IS?" I asked, emphasizing "is", on that note, Boco stopped running, and I saw his eyes widen. "So that's why Freya wanted us to stop a while…"

This is so sad…

**III POV  
**

"Cloud?" I shouted in this weird world, it was colorful and yet, a bit bleak, "Cloud, are you here?!" I shout once more, I wasn't exactly sure where I was and a few people keep staring at me, maybe it's because I look different from them… Then I heard a woman's voice calling for my attention.

"Hey, who are you looking for?" She had caramel streaks along her black hair and was wearing a blue type of shirt with shorts. She had this weird, weapon; it had a wheel and some kind of device…

"Well, I am looking for my friends, miss…" I trailed off, "do you know anyone named Cloud Strife?" and I saw her shake her head quite disappointedly.

"I am sorry, but I don't…" she looked at me straight in the eye, worriedly "Is he your friend?"

"Um, yeah… he is, do you know anyone named Zidane? Or maybe Squall?" I ask her, fearing that I was lost.

"Squall is your friend?" She asked, tilting her head, "he's mine too! I just met him an hour ago; we can look for him together! He said he was going back to his house!" she said, seemingly excited.

"Okay!" I nodded my head, thankful for the luck, "by the way, my name's Luneth, what's yours?"

"My name's Rinoa, nice to meet you, Luneth." She stretched out her hand, I smile and shake it. Guess I have a new friend in Squall's world!

**VIII POV**

Okay, I guess I have to fix everything… flip the couches back to its original position… not flipped over, put the clothes back in the closet, the desk properly positioned… the refrigerator goes inside the kitchen, not the living room… and—…

"May I know what you're doing here, Warrior of Light?" I asked, impatiently waiting for his answer, which have either a sense of authority, or has something to do with Cosmos, crystals or a bright light and what not.

"I was walking when I saw this bright light and I found myself here… lost…" I was amazed at how stupid that sounded, "It was… all… confusing, everything looks so strange and odd…especially that…" He pointed at my computer.

"I just really can't believe you got lost in my house, a pretty small one at that." I said, crossing my arms, "So, since you're here, I might as well give you a water-gun so I don't have to carry a lot when I get there…" I say.

"I am not joining; Squall," he said blankly "Not even if Zidane tackles me to the ground, chokes me half to death and tries to drown me in water…" I see him shiver a bit, "I have this strange feeling that Zidane hates me…"

"Well, if he does, you're gonna need a water-gun to fend your self with, Light." I say walking towards the water-guns I found in the toy store… but people don't have to know I got them there.

He stared at me blankly, seriously and quietly, much like Cloud, only when you look in his eyes, he's actually thinking of something, unlike Light. I casually walk over to him with a medium sized gun and hand it to him.

"Here, it's a water-gun, obviously…" He got it and studied it quietly, and he was smart enough to figure it out, and he hit me right in the face. "Light, be careful with that, please."

"That was an accident," he said, still paying more attention to the gun than my wet face and pissed off tone of voice, "I guess I figured it out… Thanks for the water-gun, Squall, I appreciate your kindness…" and he walked away, seemingly falling somewhere in my kitchen and disappear, thank god.

I am so happy he's gone now; he pisses me off sometimes…

**V POV  
**

Oh my god, where am I? Where the freaking hell am I? I am lost, really lost, so lost, I am not even sure I am in Zidane's world anymore, but it sure looks like it. I just feel like freaking out with all my might, my GOD! I am like, surrounded by little black lawn gnomes and Zidane look-alikes! Ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod… I mentally cry…

This is gonna be a LONG day…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

AN: Long… isn't it? Butz' conversation with Boco reminds me of Schnitzel and Mung Daal from Chowder… and Zidane's slap on Butz' face reminds me of Sango and Miroku from Inuyasha… ROFL! XD

FYI:

*Dare—in Japanese, it means, "who"

*Hai—in case you didn't know, but I am sure you do, in Japanese, it means "yes"


	4. A water fight is worth going crazy for

Warning: OOC is most like—screw that! Cloud's OOC alright!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**VI POV  
**

"Setzer-kun, is that okay?" I asked innocently as I held the water gun nervously, but it wasn't obvious. I managed to hit Setzer in the face and down… He was dripping wet.

"Yeah, that's very good," He said, wiping the water of his face, "very good aiming, Tina."

"You're dripping wet, Setzer-kun," I say as I go closer to help him dry off.

"It's fine, Tina, no need to dry it off for me…" he waved his hand in dismissal.

"You're sure about that?" I felt he needed help with drying it off. "I can help, you know, I am not exactly busy…"

"Tina," he smiled a bit, "I am fine, really, and I can take care of myself. I am not a child, come on, I gamble! And I don't get hurt or anything…" He said, his voice trailing off…

"Come on Setzer-kun," I say, pushing him towards the inside of his house so I can dry him off properly, "this is how I feel I should repay you…" he's barely doing anything to resist my push, it must mean he's fine with it!

**V POV  
**

…I give up, I don't know where I am, but there is a BIG TREE in front of me, and it looks DEAD. I don't care anymore! I just want to go home… I mentally slap myself.

"Butz!" I started talking to myself, "you're an adventurer! You like—no, LOVE getting lost!" I slap myself across the face, much like Zidane… his mark was still there when I woke up the next day… and until now, it's still there—that's straying from the point…

"Kweh…"

"I don't care if you think I look outrageously weird, crazy and stupid right now, Boco, we just have to keep moving!" and so I dragged Boco to come with me to venture into the big tree…

**IX POV  
**

As I looked at Vivi helping me get these water-guns into the castle, I flinch and drop everything.

"Zidane? Are you alright?" one water-gun hit my foot and it hurts… bad. "What happened? Was it too heavy or something? We can ask people for help…" his voice sounded a bit like a girl's that time.

"Nah, I am fine Vivi…" I say, gently rubbing my aching foot, "I just felt like someone I know got lost… but it's nothing really, nothing to worry about, nothing to care about… hopefully…" on that note, I stood up despite the pain in my foot and continue to carry the things I dropped.

**VII POV  
**

"Vincent, have you ever felt like you were being controlled?" I was in The Forgotten City, where I fought Kadaj, Yazoo and… what's-his-name… as I patiently wait for Vincent's often slow reply before a conversation; I study the place, appreciating its wondrous blue… trees…

I turn to him, studying him… and then I hear the faint snore I felt I half-expected. I feel myself lift my hand… and poke him. Random words tumbled out of my mouth, as if someone made me say it… Sephiroth…

"Come on, Vince! Wake up! There's no time for sleeping! WAKE UP!! Lucrecias's here!" I said, still poking him, that being said, I slapped myself across the face and cursed under my breath.

"'Vince', Cloud?" I was startled by his deep, dark voice that always managed to send goose-bumps up my spine and make me shudder every time I hear it, or sense it coming.

"Sorry Vincent, it's just that Sephiroth managed to learn—and I don't know how, but he did—telekinesis, and he's using it to torture me. I don't know what to do, Vincent…" then, I say more random words, "Did I mention I like ponies? GAH! See?! He's messing with my head!"

"Sure sounds like it…" He said, looking at me strangely, "Or you're using that as a fake-excuse for admitting things like that and what not." He said calmly, patting my back, "I am not exactly sure, but whatever, we go through phases like—"

"Vincent! This is NOT A PHASE! It's Sephiroth! He's messing with me again! You have to believe me Vincent, you have to!" I was so desperate for him to believe me, because once word gets out that I am using this as an excuse, they'd think I am weird, crazy and deranged.

"Cloud, now, now, calm down…" he gestured me to sit down the on rock and calm myself, "I am not saying I don't believe you, Cloud, it's a "what if" kind of thing, it's not exactly like you to freak out like that and speak your mind…" his voice was trailing off as he said those words…

I sighed and tried to calm myself down, taking in deep breaths, then I finally say something to break the short and awkward silence, but of course… they were the words I wouldn't say in a million years…

"Vincent, I love you…"

I saw his eyes widen, lifting his hand and standing up slowly.

"I'll… be leaving now…"

"Wait!" I called out, "That's not what I wanted to say! I was going to ask—"I choked a little, "How old are you…!"

He looked deeply insulted, but it didn't show… much. "Cloud…" he said, glaring at me a little, "Everyone knows that's rude, Cloud… well maybe except you…" His glare hardened.

"It's Sephiroth! I am telling you the truth, Vincent! He-…he's messing with me…!" I placed both my hands on my temples… I seemed to be freaking out… quite badly too…

I heard him sigh, and then his deep, dark and mysterious voice came and sent shivers up my spine, like it always does whenever I talk to him.

"Fine, fine, I'll believe you Cloud…" he glared at me again, "but go to far… and I am telling the world." He threatened, pointing his golden armored finger-claw at me.

I am so relieved someone supports me.

**V POV  
**

Oh god… oh god… I STILL don't know where the HELL I am. I am just standing here, in a strange, dull and LIFELESS place that I bet no one, and I mean NO ONE calls a home. Everything was made of bluish, grayish stone… and NOTHING but STONE.

"Boco… I think it was wrong to have gone through there…" I confessed, staring at the whole place. I was REALLY pissed off right now, I could growl and attack Boco RIGHT now and rip some of his feathers off… laughing at his helpless, little 'kwehs'…

..Nah, I'll never do that, but I sure felt like I could…

"Kweh…" Boco plopped down on to the stone and seemingly sighed sadly, what seemed like tears in his eyes.

"Come on Boco, we can make it… really." I pet Boco's neck, "I know you're outrageously tired, exhausted, and I am sure you'd want a few Gyshal Greens… or maybe some octopus tentacles…

"Kweh…?"

"…Actually, I am not really sure what they are either! But I heard Cloud say something like that… or was that Squall?" I sigh "They both sound the same! Sheesh! They need to be less monotone and mopey…"

"Kweh kweh…"

I sigh with Boco as we stayed still, regaining our energy…

"Kweh… k-kweh kweh kweh kweh k-kweh kweh!"

"What?!" I retorted, "MY fault?! How is it MY fault?"

"Kweh kweh…" Boco looked away and gave me what I think is the silent treatment.

"Fine! Have it your way!" I too, looked away and gave him the silent treatment, riding his back so we could move on.

Why didn't I listen to Freya?!

**III POV  
**

I mentally cry… Squall wasn't in his house anymore, so I couldn't resist screaming: "SQUALL!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Hey, easy Luneth…" Rinoa pat my back gently, "you might… well… I don't know, but you might attract too much attention…! Besides, he just HAS to be in there, he doesn't go out much… I'll bust his door down; I think he'd be fine with it…!" She smiled a bit cheekily.

She got out her weapon that was still on her arm, aiming at the door; she launched the wheel and made a hole on the door. Reaching in, she unlocked it from outside and burst in happily with me behind her… and Squall was right in front of us with a yellow towel around his neck.

He stayed silent, mouth open and was staring at us with shock and a bit of anger, finally, he spoke, "You made a hole on my door…" and as if on cue, the door fell. "Screw that! You BROKE it down! What did you do THAT for?!" he demanded, pointing at the now collapsed door.

"Really Squall," Rinoa huffed, looking away angrily; hands on waist. "You are sometimes just too mean to me…! It's almost a miracle we're still together; any girl would have left you the moment you started acting mean!"

Squall took in a deep breath, and then he calmly said "Okay, I am sorry Rinoa, I am just a little grumpy these days…" he put a hand to his face, as if not seeing us would calm him—and I think it was working.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" he pointed at me, seemingly glaring a bit.

"Squall…" I said, sounding like I was crying, "I…I…!" I stammered a little, "I couldn't find a—"and at that moment, he threw a water gun into my hands.

"Is that what you're looking for, Onion Knight?"

"It's Luneth, Squall, Luneth." Rinoa corrected

"His other name—or should I say title—is Onion Knight."

"That's true, Rinoa…!" I said happily, with a much satisfied grin on my face, I turn back to Squall, "Thanks Squall, this is exactly what I am looking for!" As I was about to go on my merry way again, Squall called out to me.

"Luneth, do me a favor… tell everyone else, that I am not giving any more water-guns, okay?" Squall had a pissed off and blank expression on his face.

"Yep!" I shout, as I run back to where I was last before I met Rinoa.

**IX POV  
**

I was just walking out of my new, fabulous and luxurious room with a big bed and gold bed sheets. It was so big, I could stuff all the things I stole in my entire lifetime and STILL have room for 10 chocobos… but of course, I could be wrong.

"Well Vivi, thanks a bunch, you helped me… a lot!" I grin cheekily.

"Welcome Zidane, anything for a friend, it wasn't much of a big deal" He said, waving his hand in dismissal. Maybe it wasn't a big deal cause you weren't carrying the big one… I look at the water gun that could bring everyone to their knees when I get there.

I see him somewhat waddle a little as he walked towards the bed with the mound of water-guns. He placed his stubby little arms on one and grabbed it, aiming it towards the window and pulling the trigger he was telling me about on our way here.

"Yup! This one works fine!" and he placed it back down, walking towards the wooden door leading outside, "hey, I am gonna go now, Zidane!" waving his hand, he disappeared.

I stay there a while, staring at the door where he left through for not much of a reason, then, I move on to the window and stare out from the balcony. Doves flying past just at the right moment, I look at the blue sky, and down at all of Alexandria.

"Alexandria sure is beautiful…" I sigh in content, still staring out, admiring everything… but I couldn't cherish the moment cause I managed to hear an argument. I look down, and gasp.

"Butz?!" I say just above a whisper, and I run down the stairs.

"Butz, what the hell are you doing here?!" I demand, as I reached the bottom steps, "You know better than to argue with Steiner and Beatrix! …Or do you?" I tilted my head a little.

"Zidane!" He screamed, seemingly crying tears of joy, somewhat reaching out towards me with both hands.

"Sir, please! Stay still!" Beatrix demanded, holding his arm and trying to pull him away.

"Beatrix, he's my friend, a very good friend, might I add." I say, quite kingly and all.

She gave one unsure glare at Butz and let him go, "Sir, we are watching you…" she threatened, just about to pull her sword and hold it threateningly at him. "Watching you…" she narrowed her eyes, and finally left with Steiner, giving another glare from over her shoulder.

"Zidane…!" He suddenly dropped to his knees when they were gone and hugged my legs while crying, "ZIDANE!!" he screamed again, crying even more, "I was so lost, Zidane! LOST!!" He had quite a grip on my legs.

"Butz! Calm down will you?! You're scaring me… really, really scaring—no, DISTURBING me." I said, emphasizing the word. "What happened anyway? I mean, aren't you a natural at these kinds of things?"

"Zidane… "he stood up, "I know NOTHING about your world! And neither does Boco! And when we asked for directions… we completely ignored FREYA!!!" And he started crying and hugging my legs again.

"Butz, stop doing that, it's giving me the impression that you're—"my eyes widen, "you aren't gay, are you?"

"Of course not Zidane…" he somewhat glared at me from below. He finally stood up and dusted himself off, pretending nothing happened. "Anyways… do ya have a water gun, Zidane? I am in dire need for one, seriously." He sighed sadly; Boco was staring at us.

"Why, yeah, I do." I said, "just wait here, okay?" and then I left, going up the long, long stair case to my room.

**V POV  
**

I sigh when he left, I was so tired… riding on Boco… fighting random monsters that appeared out of nowhere, and—

"Butz?" I hear from behind, I turned around and somewhat gasped.

"Cecil? You're here too? You didn't get lost?!" I ask

"Um… it wasn't THAT hard to find Alexandria…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of hid head a bit sheepishly.

I gasp again, and glare at him, "Lucky! At least YOU didn't have to travel with a tired chocobo everywhere, getting lost in caves, mountains, forests, and not to mention some weird looking place with some decaying dead old man in armor!"

"YOU SAW MY DAD?!" I heard Zidane scream from behind us, with two water-guns. "Butz?! What the HELL?! You went all over Gaia and Terra on a CHOCOBO in ONE DAY?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Oh, hey Zidane…!" I heard Cecil say, waving his hand a little.

"Hey Cecil, you were with Butz?" He walked up to us, with the two water guns… mood swings…?

"No… I was on my own…" He said and sighed a little; "It's not very nice to be alone in some place you don't know…" he trailed off, seemingly staring into space sadly.

"So… anyways, you want a water gun Cecil?" He said, handing him a water gun, "I was gonna let Butz choose, but… I am too tired to go up again…" he sighed tiredly.

"Oh, then let Butz choose… I am fine with anything…!" He smiled a little

"Okay then, Butz," he turned to me, "Pick one, which do you think is nicer?" He held out the two water guns in front of me. One was blue and red, with flashy designs, and the other one was a tad bit smaller and was black with purple designs.

I tapped my chin, it was hard, since I didn't know anything about these things, so I randomly picked the colorful one, blue and red.

"This one looks nice!" I smile cheekily, taking hold of it.

"Then, this is Cecil's…" he trailed off, looking at Cecil and handing him the water gun that I left for him, now that I think about it, it could mean his Dark Knight form! Hehe, what a coincidence!

"Hm? Oh… what a coincidence…!" I heard Cecil say, smiling a little, "It's black and purple… like my Dark Knight form…" He gently grabbed the water gun from Zidane's hand, examining it.

"So, Zidane, how does this thing work? I am quite clueless…" I admit, taking a gander at the thing. It had a hole somewhere there and a kind of lever somewhere, wondering what it does, I—

*SQUIRT!*

I cough, as if choking. "Nevermind, I think I got it, push the le—"

"Trigger" Zidane corrected me, muffled laughter coming from him. "Pfft, Butz, really… I have to admit that looks stupid… but, it's fine… still though." He said, staring at me with a "You-look-so-funny-right-now" look spread on his face.

"And Butz, aim it right, you too Cecil, from what Butz showed, I am sure you got it, right?" Zidane told the both of us, hands on waist… he always did have the body of a girl… or anything close.

"Oh, I got it…" Cecil kind of smiled a little, then looked back at the gun, placing his forefinger at the trigger, then aiming it out the window. "Like this, yes?" And he pushed it down, shooting the water pretty far.

I blinked a while, looking a bit innocently. I do the same, hoping that the water would shoot far, like Cecil's… hopefully farther. I push the trigger down… and…!

"Wow… that's… that's not what I'd call far…" Zidane admitted, looking quite surprisingly at the gun. "It's… just a few feet away from you, Butz… but… at least you can fend yourself from close ranged attacks…?" He guessed.

Zidane seemed to look pitifully at me, then he asked "You want another one, Butz?" He arched an eyebrow, sighing a little, as if telling me he's just forcing himself to offer me another one… or even go through the trouble of going all the way back up to his room.

"…You don't seem willing enough, tired already?" I ask, arching an eyebrow as well.

He sighed, then breathed in, "YES" he emphasized the word, "Seriously, I like being here and all… but the place is so darn BIG I could get lost in the kitchen…!" He exaggerated… or was he?

"…You're serious?"

He looked at me weirdly and yet tiredly, "What the—of course NOT."

"Right…"

"Butz, please, if I was serious, I would have been long gone…" He put his hands on his waist; he did sometimes remind me of a girl…

"What? Tch, I knew that…!" I lied, waving my hand and looking away, to avoid his gaze.

**IV POV  
**

…I really don't know what to say right now…

So I guess I'll just watch them… their antics are quite funny…

…Come to think of it, I wonder what the others are doing, did they already find their water-guns, are they having trouble, are they throwing tantrums or what not, it really makes me wonder… why DO I wonder these things…?

"Anyways, you two got your water guns, I recently found out Butz is quite mentally challenged, so, I assume you're both happy?" Zidane said, looking at Butz seemingly disapprovingly.

I saw Butz roll his eyes, "I am not mentally challenged, Zidane. Really, I just thought that maybe you'd be serious…" Butz said, arms crossed.

"Butz, think about it, getting lost… in a KITCHEN." Zidane emphasized the last word. "Do you really think I'd get lost, in a KITCHEN?" He gestured like so, still looking at Butz with the same expression.

"Uh… maybe?" He grinned a bit sheepishly.

Sigh… maybe I'll just stay silent… though, I do wonder what the rest are doing…

**X POV  
**

…I silently walk, being careful not to attract fans or anything… I want a clean get away, no attention. It's too much of a hassle sometimes… gah… sigh… I blink a while, still keeping silent.

I sigh in content when I see that alternate-world portal…

"Oh thank god… found it… before I can attract attention too…!" Sneaking towards the bright light I saw planted to the ground, I hear a whistle… a very loud one, I would have never guessed right without taking a glimpse of the person.

"Tidus! What are you doing here? It's kind of… deserted… it scares me a little…" she shivered a little, brown hair falling to the side of her face as she looked at the scene behind me.

"Yuna… ahaha…" I rub the back of my head a little, "I was…uh… getting fresh air…?"

"Oh?" A smile tugging at her mouth, "can I come along?" she dragged the word "I" out.

"Um…" my eyes widened a little. "Wh-what? Come with me? Oh, um… sure, I guess…"

…Hold on a minute… I recall a water-gun shop some—

"Tidus?!" Yuna said, concern wrapped around her voice. It seems, I have smacked myself across the face with my girlfriend there…2 things you should NEVER do in your life…

Live a lie, and smack yourself across the face when your girlfriend is looking straight at you.

"I am fine, Yuna…"

"You just slapped your face Tidus! Something IS wrong! Come on, you can tell me!" She smiled cheekily "It's absolutely fine!"

"It's…. nothing, really." I felt SO stupid, and she must've seen it.

"C'mon Tidus! I can tell, something IS wrong, I've been saying that!" She put her hands on her waist, tilting her head slightly.

Gah… You have to admit, your girlfriends can get annoying sometimes…

**VIII POV  
**

GAH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!

**IV POV  
**

…Just watching them argue like that makes me want to stop them, but I know that they'd get mad and continue anyway… so, why waste the energy, right? Wow… that sounds a bit Cloud-ish… his attitude must've rubbed off on me a little…

"Um… might I ask how this all started…?" I say, sounding quite clueless… which I was.

Zidane blinked a little, as his grip on Butz' arm loosened a bit and he began to get off him. "I am not really sure…Butz?"

He shook his head, as his head which was about to bite Zidane's arm began to retreat. "I am not sure either… I just remembered me saying you like insulting people and then you retorted and called me a fag…"

"Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah… but I forgive you…"

"Yeah… you ARE a fag anyway…"

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? Oh, you're excused…"

"No, I mean, did you just call me a fag… AGAIN?"

"You are, aren't you?"

Butz gave another glare and then, just when I felt like they would stop… he jumped on Zidane and they started fighting… again. Wow… this is gonna take a while. I crack my knuckles and stretch my neck, ready to fight.

**X POV  
**

"Oh my god, it is so beautiful…." I mentally cry tears of joy. I have no idea why though. I held the water gun in my hands, shaking because it looked so powerful and all, and because it was heavy…

"Ya like it Tidus?" The shopkeeper said, smirking… wait… how'd he know my name?

"How do you know my name?"

"Yuna told me a lot!" He grinned

"Tidus, this is George, the shopkeeper, I met him when I ran out of bullets for my gun…" she looked at her gun while leaning forward. She looked at me a bit childishly. She smiled.

"Thanks Yuna…" I smiled back. "This is quite heavy and big…" I trail off. "But I can manage!"

I mentally smirk a smirk of evil… complete with laugh. I am SO gonna win this water-fight… come back home victorious… MUHAHAHAHA!!! Oh man, I am SO gonna rule the pool with this gun's power! BWAHAHAHAHA—

"What are you talking about?"

"Eh? Oh… uh…"

"Tidus! I think we need to take you to a hospital! You might be sick!"

"What but I am not—!" Yuna grabbed my hand and ran to the nearest hospital, carrying the water gun too.

I guess, it was worth it… since water fights are worth all that trouble… right?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A.N! Oh my god, I am so sorry for late (Am I late?) chapter! *Teary eyed* but there are other stories that are more funny, right? More better, more complex, less stupid and all that… and don't say I am wrong, (though, you can, if you REALLY want to) I KNOW there are others out there that are better.

Nonetheless, I am happy you guys actually took the time to actually READ this… and add to your subscription thing or even review… or FAVE. My gosh, when someone faved I felt bad. You people are evil in a good way… you know how to make me feel BAD. Anyways, hope ya enjoyed! *smiles* Sorry if it's too long… *facepalm* Somehow, I can't accept the fact that you guys actually laugh at this… =_= One more thing, have you noticed I concentrate more on other characters and not the others? Yeah, if you noticed, and are pissed off about it, I AM SO SORRY! *apologetic mood*

…4000+ words…. O.O


	5. The much awaited

Sorry for taking so darn long...yes, the problems just keep piling, but if I just wait for these problems to pass, you might never know the ending...so...*poof* Here ya guys go...changed a few things...to make it "professional" looking...my friend couldn't breathe when she was reading this...laughing too much, kept on laughing for the next 5 minutes...but she laughs at almost anything, so...I am not sure if YOU'LL laugh...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia...

Warning: SUPER OOC...and no logic...much....at all....good luck getting logic outta it o.o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**VIII POV**

...okay, estimating the time, Light took around 20 minutes in the bathroom, 10 spent figuring out the place, 5 doing his business, and 5 figuring out the flush. So...in a span of 2 minutes just as Light left for the bathroom, we had a 5-second party until the—be ready for this—Chaos' warriors came and screamed, we screamed, they screamed...then we brought out our water guns and buckets, Cefca just stood in front with his hose of doom, Garland came and said in a really loud voice that just for today, we make a truce, to commemorate the death anniversary of Chaos and the few-hour victory of winning over Cosmos.

We stood down, then Jecht went straight to the bar to get some booze, Zidane, curious of what Jecht wanted, followed him with Cecil, Sephiroth was in the background sipping coconut milk while bathing in the sunlight with sunglasses, Cloud happened to be in the bathroom to come out just in time and freak out, Tina was running away from Cefca because Cefca had a hose, and traumatized her with it, Butz sneaked away from my view and somehow ended up with Jecht too. I just stood here watching everything with Ultemecia and the Emperor, who was surprisingly not ranting about how he would've won against us, but 'things' happened.

That was only 10 minutes.

Next 10...was spent watching Tidus being chased by a newly-turned gay Butz by beer, a Zidane harassing his brother, Tina hiding somewhere because Cefca wouldn't stop scaring her with hoses. Cloud just gave up freaking out and stayed with me, Ultemecia and the Emperor to watch everything, Seph got some popcorn and started sharing it, ExDeath and Golbeza were drowning in their armor, Frioniel was helping Tidus for dear life, Luneth was being chased by the dogs Zidane 'found' that happen to be dying of hunger, Cecil was running around screaming that man-eating teapots were running after him...

Basically, I am now with Ultemecia, Emperor, a at-the-verge-of-going-crazy Cloud and a wide-eyed Light all in a world of craziness and illogical events.

**I POV**

...I am lost...just...lost...what?

**IX POV**

Ahh...I see dancing ants!! AHAHAHAHA!! OHH?? What's THAT?? GASP! It's a PEACOCK!!

"HI PEACOCK!! Can I pull your feathers off??"

"...oh dear..."

"YAY!!!"

**VI POV**

I leaned against the wall, fearing for my life, hands on my chest, I started looking around. Looking for any sign of Cefca...or worse...

"A HOSE!!" I screamed as Cefca cackled and threw his head back.

"Yes, my little destruction incarnate!"

"I am not a destruction incarnate!"

"HOSE!"

"AGH!"

I ran for my life.

**X POV**

Running from a gay Butz is harder than I thought...I sighed, as Frioniel started throwing chairs at the dodging, drunk fag chasing me. I was throwing blitzballs.

"Get away from me, will you?!" I practically cried from our fort.

"Concentrate! He's coming!"

"I know he is!" I screamed, sounding angry but really, just very, very scared out of my mind. Frioniel looked at me just as I did.

"TIDUS!!" we both turned our heads as Butz gayly stared at us with loving, fag-ish eyes.

"RUN!!" we screamed together.

Butz was so drunk, he was tipsy and dizzy, yet he could gain his balance in a split second and run straight...but then, he bumped into a strange, drunk-as-well Zidane—who was on top of Kuja's head, pulling at his feathers—and fell into the water with Zidane.

"Now's our chance! RUN FRIONIEL! RUN!!" I screamed, running with him.

**IV POV**

TEAPOTS ARE CHASING ME!

**III POV**

"UWAH! Mean dogs!" I said, casting lightning in the process. That seemed to scare them away. Though I felt a pang in my heart when all they could do for food was scamper to a trash bin and look for scraps there...poor dogs...

...but they tried to eat me, so whatever.

**IX POV**

Bleh! Bad tasting orange juice! Ehhhh??? Is that...? GASP! THE ICE CREAM MAN!!!

"HI ICE CREAM MAN!!"

"Oh dear Gaia..."

"WAA!! You taste like DOUGHNUTS! HEE HEE!!"

**VII POV**

...with each passing moment...I don't know what reality is anymore...

**II POV**

I was panting heavily, beside Tidus, who was doing the same thing. We were both peering over the top of the building. Butz managed to get up perfectly. But then he went tipsy and fell on the floor. Poor guy...so confused and...drunk. Though, I think the water should be able to help him...even just a little.

"Frioniel...I think we got away!"

"Of course we did..."

"He's never gonna find us here! Ha ha!"

My eyes widened. "Uh...Tidus?"

"Wait Frioniel, I am partying!"

"But-"

"HI SWEETHEART!"

"Oh Shez..."

We ran and jump down for our lives

**IX POV**

OH MY GOD! Is that a KITTY???

"HI KITTY!!!"

"Hose!"

"AWWW!!! You're a RAINBOW KITTY!"

**VII POV**

I was watching everything...Butz jumping down the building after Tidus and Frioniel, Kuja running for his life and hiding behind a post. Light actually striking a conversation with Garland, the Emperor actually un-emperor-like, Ultemecia not giving out insults, Luneth talking with Cloud of Darkness, Squall being totally indifferent, Cecil STILL screaming about teapots, Seph ACTUALLY sharing POPCORN, Golbeza and ExDeath being grateful to Tina and serving her, Jecht STILL trying to get people to drink booze...

And Zidane hugging Cefca because he thought he was a kitty. Okay, what?!

"...I need to talk to Jecht..."

"Why?" Ultemecia asked

"Come on...I can handle Butz turning gay, I can handle Cecil screaming about teapots, but Zidane hugging Cefca because he mistook Cefca for an innocent KITTY?! BOOZE does NOT do that to you! There is NOTHING normal in that booze! ONCE YOU MISTAKE A CLOWN FOR A KITTY, THAT IS CROSSING THE LINE!"

"What line?" Emperor inquired

"OH COME ON! The line of LOGIC!"

"Just...chill Cloud!" Squall surprisingly said

"How CAN I chill?! Why SHOULDN'T I freak out?! Ever since Chaos died, nothing LOGICAL ever happens when I am with YOU guys!"

"We're awesome like that" Tidus came in to the conversation

"How is that awesome?"

"We rip the fabric of reality when we're together! AHA!"

**IX POV**

"Awww!! You're such a good little kitty!!"

"Hose?"

"HOSE!"

"Brother...?"

"OH! A rare SWAN-PANDA!!"

"Oh sweet mother...!"

"RUN KUJA! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

**IV POV**

So...much....teapots! DON'T EAT ME!

**V POV**

Ughh...I shook my head, about to raise my hand, I realize that I was tied to a post. Oh my, by who? My lover? I feel so...betrayed...! A single tear fell from my eye...

"HOW COULD YOU TIDUS?!"

He stayed silent, looking at me with eyes filled with fear and shock...is he rejecting me?!

"Butz...you have gone nuts."

"I haven't gone nuts! I LOVE YOU!"

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"YOU WERE TWO-TIMING ME?!"

"No! YOU went after ME!"

I feel so heartbroken...

**X POV**

I feel weird having this conversation...really.

**VII POV **

"Popcorn?"

"No, Seph. I do not want popcorn."

"Are you calm now?"

"Not really. The mere fact Emperor is actually silent is enough to make someone doubt his own logic. What more YOU, offering ME NORMAL popcorn with shades and coconut milk?!"

"...Good point."

"Was it really you that made me do all those things in Edge?"

"...no, no, you did that all on your own."

….I stayed silent. Not sure what to think. Is it because I am so used to Seph haunting my mind that I have gotten used to the fact and made it a habit? Oh god...

"You're kidding."

"Not really."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"How do you know I am?"

"What are you implying?"

"I am implying the question, how do you know I am lying?"

"...Shut up and rot somewhere, Seph."

"I'd rather stay."

...Sigh.

**VIII POV**

"Hey, do you have a nickname, Ultemecia?" Tidus asked all of a sudden, his head tilted, and Ultemecia looked at him weirdly. "Do ya?" he grinned innocently and poked her.

"...No"

"You should have one then!" He poked her.

"Don't poke me"

"I know! We can call you Ulti!"

"Why am I stuck with you?"

"That's a nice name" I snickered.

"Shut up Squall."

"I feel your pain, Ultemecia..." the Emperor said, staring at the chaotic scenery "I could be ruling the world, but I am stuck with...morons!" He hit the ground with his scepter.

"Here we go again..." Seph said and rolled his eyes.

"Cloud is...?"

"Used to the fact that I can be nice...sometimes...when your soon-to-be destroyer of the planet feels like it...or is forced to by the direct link of the 'God of Discord' as you should know." He said, sipping his coconut milk.

"Lose the coconut milk will you?!" Cloud snapped.

"It's delicious, Cloud. Try it."

"Eww! I am not drinking your backwash!"

"My god Cloud, be a man."

"Yeah Cloud, a MAN..." Tidus snickered and smirked and laughed and forced the coconut milk into Cloud's mouth.

Cloud fought back, of course, he pushed Tidus into the water, with the coconut milk, he laughed like a psycho and screamed "I AM NEVER DRINKING BACKWASH!" and Seph was stunned his coconut milk spilled in the water. Tidus swam up with the coconut shell now filled with coconut milk with backwash and chlorine and pounced on Cloud.

I should have brought a video camera, honestly.

**VI POV**

I was sitting nervously with Golbeza, he was watching his brother finally calm down, and Zidane hugging his brother and Cefca thinking their kittens and stuffed animals...I sighed. They looked cute honestly, and for once, Cefca didn't want to destroy anything. It made me relieved Zidane wouldn't get hurt, especially in...that...state of...mind...what...is he...doing?

"I really do wonder what happened to that boy..." Golbeza said, I nodded.

"I wonder if it has something to do with the"-Jecht fell of his chair-"...or maybe he had drugs in his booze?"

"Drugs...?"

"Yeah, maybe ecstasy combined with some...other drug, therefore making someone not know what's reality and...something...like, an overdose in drugs only it doesn't kill you?" I said, the questioning tone in my voice because, I mean, is what I am saying even making sense? In all this chaos, you can't be sure if what you're thinking is logical..."Is he trying to fly...?"

"...I don't want to know..." Cecil shook his head, finally normal. Not screaming about teapots...

"Cecil!" I stood up, a smile on my face, "what happened?"

"I was drinking booze—making me lose my Paladin job, it seems, but Zidane forced me, so, they might make exceptions...anyways, I was drinking booze, Zidane drank his, Jecht was laughing at how short he was, Zidane got mad and screamed 'I BET YOU CAN'T STAND 20 000 OF THESE!', Jecht said he could, they had a contest, I was watching them...then after my last drink I remember drinking, I started seeing killer teapots with teeth and they looked so scary and...ehh..." he sighed.

"Aww..." I pouted and pet his shoulder, "at least they aren't real...!" I smiled, he smiled, Golbeza started gagging.

"Nii-san?!"

"Golbeza?"

"What's wrong nii-san?!" He waved his arms frantically, then he made some sign language, then I got lost.

"He has a marshmallow stuck in his throat!"

"Golbeza eats marshmallows?"

Golbeza slapped the upper part of his helmet, making it go clank. Then he started making crazy sign language.

"OH."

"What?"

"He got a CAT!"-crazy sign language-"Oh no! A...hat?"-crazy frantic moving of arms-"laptop?"

"Let's just save him!"

**III POV**

"Hi ExDeath..." I said, walking up to ExDeath and Butz. "What are you guys talking about?" I smiled. Butz was knocked out, it seems, and ExDeath was just standing there.

"Greetings."

"You're pretty nice" I grinned.

"Orders are, sadly, orders. Things that have to be followed."

"Wanna talk? I am bored."

"I am quite bored myself..."

"What's the Void like?"

**I POV**

Staring at everything happening, I was dumbfounded, just as Garland was. Who knew that so much could happen in such a short time? Only an hour, and so much chaos! Tina was busy trying to get Golbeza to stop being grateful, ExDeath was roaming around, staring at Butz, talking about the Void. Jecht was busy getting drunk. Zidane was hugging Cefca and Kuja oblivious to them being...them, mistaking them for animals. Squall, Ultemecia, Emperor and Tidus were busy watching Cloud rant on about how nothing normal happens around us, Sephiroth was with them, still sipping newly-bought coconut milk. And so much more.

At this rate, I am actually glad Cosmos wasn't here.

**??? POV**

I sighed, never did I know how chaotic my warriors could be. This chaotic and...insane. I thought my warriors were all sane and innocent in their own ways...but now, I stand corrected...

I heard another sigh from beside me and looked to my right, seeing Chaos there. Taking me by surprise, as everything else did.

"Chaos?"

"Cosmos."

"I am surprised..."

"So am I, I never knew my warriors were so...surprisingly ignorant."

"I never knew mine were insane."

"That too."

"WHICH ONE OF THESE GUYS WILL FALL INTO THE POOL FIRST?!" Tidus cackled from below, with Warrior of Light tied up at the edge of the pool and Kuja beside Light.

"I bet yours will fall of first."

"Honestly speaking, I bet yours will."

"Just look at Light. Look at him! He's so..." he trailed.

"Kuja is gay. Enough said." I smirked.

"Loser gives 10 horses."

"Deal."

I haven't done this in a long time.


	6. Final words

Okay. Double whammy. -nods- I am sorry this story took MONTHS to wrap up. Nearly a year, lol. I am sorry I made you guys wait. So, I took a really stupid sacrifice and focused on this a bit more than studied for tests (BAD IDEA). What's done is done, this is here, and I am happy I can finally wrap this up. Thanks for being so patient. I became even more depressed after I put that note...so...that contributed too. :( Anyways, I am fine now. I laughed doing this xD

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Narrator's POV**

And so, it has been 1 year ever since that faithful day when they had that water-fight. Now, they are once again gathered, there are now 11, not 10. Yes, the rhyme-filled Taru-taru decided to join the celebration of the death anniversary of our beloved goddess, and victory over Chaos, who they didn't know were actually still alive. 'I just want to see more of their celebrations' the goddess chuckled at an interview, 'I'll just keep our survival a secret.' she nodded, along with Chaos.

Now, back to the present, Cosmos silently, and stealthily, watched everything play out, chuckling softly every now and then. The monkey had spotted the little Taru-taru and walked up to her. Zidane was traumatized when he returned to normal and found himself hugging Cefca, yet, he still had the courage to say, "Hey Shantotto, you still owe me that date." and smirked. It only took a few seconds for Shantotto to react.

"AH! BUTZ! MY TAIL'S ON FIRE!"

"WHAT?!" The now, regretful warrior who wished he never drank booze (he found himself kissing Tidus), screamed and tried putting out the fire.

"Oh dear..." Tina, who claims she now wants the name Terra, sighed, watching worriedly, fearing the beautiful and surprisingly soft fur of Zidane's tail would all be burnt. And that he'd be hurt.

"I know! Terra can put out the fire! TERRA! DO FLOOD!"

"WHAT?! NO TERRA! NO!"

Terra did it anyway. Too late Zidane. Cloud sighed in the distance, Squall smirked, and Tidus started laughing. The others were attending to a low-on-life Zidane. Light, though, just stood there, waiting for the minor 'distraction' as he called it, to pass.

-few minutes later-

"Now that that's over with, we celebrate the victory over Chaos, and therefore, I ask for a suggest-"

"LET'S HAVE A FOOD-FIGHT!"

Oh dear...


End file.
